


Burn This City With Me

by orphan_account



Series: BTCWM - The Wonderful Lives Of The Gorillaz Crew [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Del is the hacker and very much alive, F/F, GTA V AU, M/M, There's another 'secret' AU in this you'll see, They do heists and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Los Santos is known for its wild life. Parties, drugs, it's hell in the shape of heaven.When five crimimals from very different backgrounds are connected by fate, the City Of Saints will feel their wrath.





	1. Gods Of The Godless

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly a preview and then I'll dive into how they met and such in the next chapters. After that, it will mostly be sets of oneshots, kind of.

The cold breeze hit him in the face as he stared down at the city from the rooftop. It was quiet, aside the occasional car horn and speeding sound. It was.. calming. He couldn't help but feel like this night was special, in a very strange way.

 

_ ‘Faust to 2D, Faust to 2D-- fuck, this is some bloody tongue twister-- 2D, mate, we're done.’ _

 

Oh right. That was why the night was special. Stuart pressed the button in his earpiece after getting the Chopper off the ground.

 

_ “2D to Faust, I'm on my way. I'll be there two minute tops.” _

 

He flew the chopper towards the beach where he was supposed to pick up the crew. It wasn't hard to spot them, given the huge police following they had behind them. It was also not hard to hear the missile coming after him, so he quickly turned around in hopes of avoiding it, and it ended up hitting a helicopter that was after him.

 

_ “2D to Wasabi, I need a clear landing, but there's police cars everywhere. Do your magic, please?” _

 

_ ‘Wasabi to 2D, I'm on it.’ _

 

Soon enough cars were exploding left and right.

 

_ ‘Man, can we drop the whole blah-blah to blah-blah thing? Y’all can ju--’ _

 

_ ‘Faust to Bummer Fucking Drummer, shut the fuck up, mate.’ _

 

Stuart couldn't help but snort, shaking his head as he found a proper landing spot on the beach and he shot his guns at the approaching cops as he waited for the crew to hop in.

 

“ _ 2D to Funky, do you think you can get the police off our backs?” _

 

_ ‘Funky to 2D, fuck yeah, dude, I'll get it done in no time.’ _

 

Stuart grinned. He saw Murdoc climb in, followed by Noodle and Russel. He looked back and waved two fingers at them, before getting the Chopper up in the air once again.

 

_ ‘Funky to 2D, it's done, my man.’ _

 

Stu sighed in relief as he flew the Chopper towards their safe home.

 

“How much?” he asked, looking back at the crew.

 

“2D… I hate to say this, but…”  _ Uh-oh. Did we really miss another hit? _ “We got two billion dollars richer!” Murdoc cheered. Stuart immediately joined him.

 

“I hate to say this, Faust, but this heist was one of the best you've ever planned.” Russel gave Murdoc’s shoulder a pat.

 

“Please, I am the best, so I can only make the best.” Murdoc bragged. The rest of the crew began laughing.

 

“Hate to break it to you, but we hadn't gotten a good heist in months.” Noodle commented. Murdoc gave her a fake hurt expression, but before he could say something, Stu landed the Chopper.

  
They began taking out the bags of money and set them in their safe.


	2. Lump Your Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick sweet moment for Stu and Murdoc, how they met and more insight of the universe.

“Hey, Muds?” Stu poked his head out on the balcony to find Murdoc smoking a cigarette in his recliner.

 

“Yes, ‘D?” Murdoc raised a brow at him.

 

“I fixed your mask.” Stu smiled as he handed over the skull mask to the elder, then leaned against the wall.

 

They all had different masks. Murdoc’s was a skull, of course, with green paint on his face, and wore red contacts. Noodle had a Japanese sort of mask that Stuart couldn't get the meaning of and wore blue contacts. Russel had one that was basically the yellow  **DO NOT CROSS** band that was wrapped around his head and wore white contacts. And Stu had a black bandana with Los Santos written on it, as well as he wore black sclera contacts and black paint around his eyes. Del also had a mask, a simple blue ghost one, but since he didn't come out with them on heists and only did the hacking, he never really got the chance to wear it.

 

“Y’know, I'm glad you gave up that weird long nose clown mask.” Murdoc spoke after a while.

 

Stu laughed quietly. “Eh, I got bored of it, I suppose.” He shrugged.

 

“The black eyes definitely put fear into people.” Murdoc smirked.

 

“And they're nice to wear.”

 

“Come here, Stu.” Murdoc’s voice was soft as he brought his hand up. Stuart obliged and sat on the arm of the recliner, beside Murdoc. The elder threaded his fingers through Stuart’s blue hair. “Take off this bloody thing, you look like a clown.” He said as he jabbed a finger under the lining of the wig cap. Stuart rolled his eyes, but pulled the wig off, letting his messy brown hair free, and set it down on the small table near them.

 

“Weird, last time we talked about it, you called me a ‘blue haired, black-eyed god’.” Stu mumbled as he leaned his forehead against Murdoc’s.

 

“Mmm… Doesn't mean your natural hair isn't pretty.” Murdoc spoke against his lips as his hand gently massaged his scalp.

 

“You've gone soft, Muds.” Stu chuckled softly and captured Murdoc’s lips in a kiss before he could commentt, the elder letting out a hum while he pulled Stuart in his lap.

 

\--

 

_ Stuart was trying his best to get away from the prying arms that wanted him to get back in the bar fight. He knew it was pointless, he couldn't get to his gun no matter how much he wanted to. At least they were outside, so that definitely gave him a few chances to run off. _

 

_ Of course, things weren’t that easy for him. They never were, and never would be. He did find an opening when his jacket ripped apart and he sprinted out of there as if his life depended on it. Well, it definitely did in that case. He did not even remotely mind the police sirens getting closer, he thought they were there to bust the party. And he didn’t see the car speeding towards him. It hit him in full blow, sending him across the pavement. _

 

_ Because moving out to Los Santos was his best idea. And that  _ **_really_ ** _ got him where he wanted, didn’t it? _

 

_ He cried out in pain as he tried to move his limbs, but everything hurt. He was screaming for help in desperation, but everything was way too loud, his ears were ringing, all he could see was blood. _

 

_ And then it all went black. _

 

_ For a few seconds he was floating into nothingness. _

 

_ 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _

 

_ With a sudden deep breath, his eyes shot open and his mouth went agape, his whole body shaking. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he was now pretty far from where he had been hit. _

 

_ “Oi! Mate, get in the bloody car!” a man’s voice called from a car that suddenly stopped in front of him.  _ **_It was the car that hit him._ ** _ “Get in! I’ll explain, I swear!” _

 

_ His head was hurting so bad... _

 

_ Stuart was prone to bad decisions, so of course he immediately hopped in the backseat of the car, the man immediately driving off at full speed. _

 

_ “I’m Faust.” he said, and Stuart furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re like me, mate. What you did there is called a ‘respawn’, alright? So you didn’t die for real when I hit you.” Faust explained. “Also, sorry ‘bout it, didn’t see you at all.” _

 

_ “Wha-- wait-- how?” Stuart was so confused. _

 

_ “I don't know, mate, it happened to me suddenly too, sometime in 1966, after that I haven't aged.” Faust spoke. He pulled up in an underground driveway and sighed in relief. “Thank Satan we lost them.” He mumbled. _

 

_ “Wait, so… you… you've been like this for thirty-one years?!” _

 

_ “Been stuck at thirty-one for thirty-one years. How old are you?” _

 

_ “I-- uh… I'm twenty-nine.” Stuart chewed on his bottom lip. _

 

_ “Well then, welcome to being forever twenty-nine. Ain't that a dream.” Faust rolled his eyes and got out of the car and opened the door for Stuart. _

 

_ “Bloody hell…” Stuart mumbled while getting out of the car. _

 

_ “Anyway, I see you’re English too, what are you doing in Los Santos? At twenty-nine too, have to say I’m impressed with that.” Faust started walking towards a door. _

 

_ “I just… wanted a different life than the boring one back in Crawley, I suppose.” Stuart rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. _

 

_ “And what does that imply, hm?” Faust opened the door, then went through it. Stu quickly followed after. _

 

_ “Well, it kind of got boring robbing the same stores over and over.” He shrugged and kept walking after Faust up the stairs. He was greeted by an expensive looking living room, his eyes going wide. Faust sat down in a throne-like chair and smirked while he brought his fingertips together as he leaned with his elbows on the arm of the chair. _

 

_ “Ah, is that so?” he raised a brow. “Then… would you like to be my partner?” _

 

_ Stuart stared at Faust blankly for a few seconds which seemed to irritate him. _

 

_ “I probably should inform you what it inquires.” Faust sighed. “Listen, I haven’t met anyone like me and I’m getting a little desperate here, since doing heists with people that can die has… been very inefficient.” He paused for a moment. “And you respawn, just as I do.” _

 

_ Stu thought about it for a moment. “What do I need to do?” _

  
_ Faust smirked again. “Can you fly a plane?” _


	3. Boom-dee-clap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Russ, Del and Noodle!

Stu definitely remembered their first meeting, and flying a plane for the first time. It was pretty crazy and he crashed a few times, but luckily they were only military planes, so Murdoc had no loss.

 

It was fun, though, for about two years they had all sorts of heists. During that time he used to have a clown-like mark with a long nose, but even then he wore his black sclera contact lenses and blue wig. He actually wore that mask for about ten years, even when they met Russel and Del.

 

\--

 

_ “Dude-- dude, the fuck do you think you’re doing!” the black man behind the counter spoke, raising his arms as his eyes widened when Faust held the gun pointed at his head. _

 

_ “All the money in the counter and all your Black Sabbath albums--” _

 

_ “The Who too!” 2D chimed in immediately from the other side of the room as he held his own gun towards the other man in the store. _

 

_ “Wha-- wh-- hell no, I’m calling the cops!” the man behind the counter glared and went with his hand to press the panic button. But before he could do it, Faust shot him. Straight in the head. There were a few beats of silence. _

 

_ “ _ **_FAUST!_ ** _ What the bloody hell do you think you’re doi--” 2D was cut off when the man Murdoc shot came out up from the back room, this time with a shotgun. _

 

_ “Alright, you motherfuckers.” He glared at them and pointed the shotgun at Faust. “Get out of my store and give my boyfriend back.” _

 

_ Faust and 2D looked at the man, then at each other. They both grinned. _

 

_ “Should I?” Faust asked. _

 

_ “Definitely.” 2D nodded. _

 

_ “Okay,” Faust lowered his gun. “I have a proposition for you.” _

 

_ “The hell you mean? I ain’t gonna--” _

 

_ “Listen, mate.” Faust slammed his hand on the counter. “Shoot me and 2D all you want, we'll keep coming back. Just like you.” Faust narrowed his eyes. “And I feel like our kind should honestly stick together.” _

 

_ “And what makes you think we'll join you fucks?” The man on 2D’s side growled. _

 

_ “We know about your little store. Most of the things here are stolen, aren't they?”  Faust smirked under his mask. The two men looked at each other with wide eyes before looking back at Faust. “Before you ask, I just want you to know we have eyes all around the city, nothing escapes us. Especially after your fuck of a boyfriend tried to hack into my business.” _

 

_ “Your business?” _

 

_ “Ah yes, my little crew. Faust’s Burning Sensations-” _

 

_ “We're still working on the name!” Interrupted 2D. _

 

_ “Shut up, it's a bloody great name!” Faust snapped. _

 

_ “Oh, I remember that one! Man, your passwords suck and- dude, what kind of sick fuck are you for reading-” _

 

_ “Stop talking!” Faust slammed his hand against the counter again. _

 

_ “Woah, okay dude. Sorry.” _

 

_ “Either way, would you two like to join the crew?” Faust asked in a somewhat softer voice. _

 

_ The two thought for a bit before one asked. “What's in for us?” _

 

_ “Money, adventure and… an answer to our common problem.” Faust offered. Now they really looked like they were considering it. _

 

_ “Okay. We're in. I'm Russel Hobbs and that is Delvon Jones.” Russel spoke as he finally lowered his shotgun. _

 

_ “Russ, are y--” _

 

_ “Don't you want to fix things, Del? I'm already sick and tired of this shit.” Russel looked at Del desperately. “We can't search for answers on our own anymore.” _

 

_ There were a few beats of silence. Del sighed. “Fine. We're in.” _

 

_ “Well then, welcome to Faust's Burning-” _

 

_ “Welcome to our crew!” 2D cheered, cutting Faust off. Faust rolled his eyes. _

 

_ “Right, yes. You two will need masks and code names.” _

 

\--

 

Stuart remembered seeing Russ and Del working together for the first time. It was… way different than how him and Murdoc used to work. Plus, they were sickly sweet together.

 

“Stu?” Noodle poked her head from the kitchen to the living room. “I made popcorn. You want some?”

 

Stu offered her a grin. “Sure thing!”

 

Thinking back to how they behaved towards one another at first, he couldn't help but wonder how they got here. Him and Murdoc weren't that different, he concluded one day. Perhaps their past was really the only thing that made the difference, but they couldn't be Yin and Yang, since sometimes Stu was Yin and Murdoc was Yang, or Murdoc was Yin and Stuart was Yang, or sometimes they were both Yin or Yang. They were either explosive or calm, messy or calculated.

 

And somehow they worked perfectly.

 

“What are you thinking about, Stu?” Russ asked before shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 

It took him a moment to reply. “I'm… I don't know, I just felt a bit nostalgic about how we all met and such.” He shrugged.

 

“I think Noodle was the most fun encounter.” Said Del as he grabbed a chair and sat beside Russ, the back of the chair facing forward and propped himself with his arms against it.

 

“Was it?” Asked Noodle.

 

“Definitely.” Stu nodded once.

 

\--

 

_ Faust pushed 2D to the ground, behind a table, as another explosive went off. _

 

_ “Fuck!” He yelled out as he covered 2D and himself with his arms to protect both of them from the debris. “Stop destroying my house, you bloody cunt!” _

 

_ 2D didn't even know how they got here. One minute they were answering the door to a cute asian girl that said she needed help, the next they were on the ground while one of Faust's safe houses was being torn to pieces. _

 

_ “Miss, please sto-” 2D didn't even get to finish his sentence before him and Faust were blasted off into the wall. Neither survived the impact, but they respawned by each other. _

 

_ When 2D realised he was right behind the girl, he took no time to tackle her to the ground, pulling her hands behind her back roughly. _

 

_ “You two..” the girl spoke quietly. “Like.. me?” _

 

_ Heavy accent aside, 2D immediately understood what she meant by that statement. _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ It was all the confirmation she seemed to need for her to drop the dynamite in her hand. _

 

_ “Noodle.” She said when 2D let her go. “I am here to be a friend. I heard you can help me.”  _

 

_ “You want to help you… with respawning?” 2D asked, gesturing the best he could what he meant by that. It took her a while, but when she understood, she nodded very fast. _

 

_ “Please?” _

 

_ 2D looked at Faust. He sighed but gave him an approving look. 2D offered her a smile and held out his hand. _

 

_ “Welcome to the crew.” _

 

\--

 

“That safe house is still in ruins.” Stu pointed out.

 

“It was the least safest, thought.” Murdoc said when he walked in and went to press a kiss on Stuart's forehead before sitting beside him. “It actually helped for LSPD to lose track of us.”

 

“That is good indeed.” Stuart buried his head in the crook of Murdoc's neck.

 

“After we met Noodle, the Gorillaz crew name was born.” Russ smiled.

 

“Hey, the previous one was good enough.” Murdoc grumbled.

 

“Shhh, love. I liked it.” Stu chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to Murdoc’s cheek.

 

They all laughed at how Murdoc melted after that gesture.

  
After they met Noodle, their family was really truly complete.


End file.
